Lunar Eclipse
by Diverse Sister
Summary: I peered out where he was pointing. The moonlight shifted, and in its pale glow I saw the one thing that made my heart stop. A halo of red. My breath caught. She was back, oh god, she was back... Oh Hold for Revamping Plot
1. Preface: Premonitions

OOC: Wow, Delving back into the World of Fanfiction. I never thought this would happen, but it has. Twilight dragged me in, by the toes it did. I loved the book and thought, "Reading a few fanfics wouldn't hurt." (Laughs) Rioght…. Well, here I am, writing my own.

I'd also like to plead that I have never _really_ written in first person before. Consistently for a story that is. I am much more comfortable in third person narrative. I apologize for the lack of refinement.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and only wish I was half the writer that Stephenie Meyer is. This will not be so much a, Edward/Bella fluff story (Though there might be some), a Bella the Vampire Story (Meyers said herself Bella isn't one yet)or a "Squeal" to Twilight (I'll leave that to the Professionals)as much as a _what-if_ story (My speciality). I like to think I take artistic license, but stay true to the characters. So please, don't hesitate to comment with good things, bad things, Venting at me for being stupid, boosting my artist ego by telling me I'm doign great or even flames. And enjoy. :)

-Doylie

_**Summary: I peered out where he was pointing. The moonlight shifted, and in its pale glow I saw the one thing that made my heart stop. A halo of red. She was back.**_

* * *

**Preface: Premonitions**

_"Once you make a decision, the universe conspires to make it happen."_ -Ralph Waldo Emerson

If Angela hadn't asked me then I probably wouldn't have even bothered. Visiting a bunch of kids really hadn't been on my list of things to do that summer. Actually anything not involving Edward and/or his family hadn't been on my list. But when she had seen the look on my face as I tried to come up with an adequate excuse, she nodded in that sad but accepting way,

"It's ok. Jessica didn't want to go either." She looked up at me through her glasses. I knew exactly why. If Jessica had to choose between any of her friend's and Mike Newton, it was going to be Mike. It didn't make my almost-rejection any less blameworthy. "I'm guessing you have plans with the Cullens?" She asked oh-so-politely.

I sighed inwardly. Why am I such a push over? Even if I did have plans I would probably have cancelled them just to see that wounded hurt face disappear. Angela was one of my few true friends in Forks… well true human friends, and here I was ditching her so I could go do nothing. I felt selfish… and guilty.

"No, Angie." I grinned, hoping she wouldn't notice how forced it was. "No plans. I'd love to." Love to spend a whole day with whiny, sticky, and probably stinky kids. Just _love_ to. I tried so hard to look excited.

Her whole face lit up. "So you don't have plans?" She asked brightly, eyes shining behind her glasses.

Edward and Alice were gone for the rest of the weekend, and unless I wanted to brave Rosalie I was going to be doing nothing anyways; nothing but rereading Pride and Prejudice for the fifteen-hundredth time. I tried to smile brighter and shook my head,

"Nope. None."

I swear the hug she gave me would break a lesser person's spine.

It didn't help that Charlie laughed at me later. I had unwisely stated my plans to help out at the Foster Home with Angela that weekend, and he nearly choked on his potatoes. I narrowed my eyes at him as he took a long drink of tea.

"Kids? You?" He grinned, wiping his mouth. "No offence Bell, but you aren't exactly-"

"Maternally gifted, I know." I said tersely, plopping my plate in the sink with a loud clunk. If this was Charlie I was terrified at what Edward would do. I could only take so much laughing from the men in my life.

"Well, it should be interesting." Charlie said, finishing his dinner and looking extra amused. I frowned, feeling foolish and peeved, but instead of merely storming out of the room in a normal huff, I merely smiled coolly.

"Just for that, No desert for you." I flipped my hair over my shoulder, leaving my disappointed father in the kitchen.

When Angela pulled up to the house that rainy Saturday morning I seriously considered faking sickness, a broken leg, a coma, something, hoping that she would believe me and I could get out of this. But she waved happily out the window of that old hand-me down red Jetta and I sighed. Edward had told me plenty of times that I was neither very good at acting or lying, and here I was trying to do both. Resigning myself to a day of wiping snotty noses, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

If I knew what I was what was going to come of this day I would have cancelled, despite Angela's feelings. If I knew it was going to be the catalyst that caused me to be the reason the Cullens were jeopardized again, I would have cancelled in a heart beat. Perhaps if Alice had been there I would have asked, but then again if Alice was there I wouldn't have had a reason to ask. I'd be with Edward. I'd be safe.

He'd be safe.

Whatever the reason, that moment where my hand touched the door of my friend's car, fate started to churn its wheels again, and nothing I could have done would have changed it.

* * *

_Click the Purple Button... It'll do a trick._


	2. Unfounded Fears

_Wow. Thanks to all of you. That is the most reviews on a first chapter ever. I'd reply to all of you as I usually do, but AP History has only allotted me enough time from cramming to write this chapter. Forgive me._

_Bit of explanation for this chapter. I have always thought it was really distracting to put Edward POV/Bella POV every time it changes, as well as I am unsure about develing into Edward's mind at all, but parts of this story are outside Bella's world of knowledge. So here is my solution, Anything that is Bella's part of the story will be in first person narration, but Edward's… and beyond, will be told from third person limited. :D Stick with me guys. Uses Jedi mind trick I promise everything will be ok._

_Also, a bit of Jasper/Alice here. :P I apologize. I love the two of them. :)_

_As I have stated before, any type of comment is welcome. And please enjoy.:)_

* * *

**Chapter One: Unfounded Fears**

_Life is easier if you dread only one day at a time  
_Anonymous

Edward leaned lazily against the rock formation behind him, stretching out his long legs. He vaguely remembered how sore he used to feel after sprinting, in those long days before Carlisle turned him. Now, his legs ached in a different way; with a _need_ to run and loose energy he seemed to have gathered over the last hundred years but at the time to rest, though sleep is something never granted to him. He glanced at the deep blue lake below him, the bright sun shimming sparkles across the top. The pleasant Colorado breeze brushed against his hair, and he took a deep, pleasing breath. With the entire day Friday to drive, Alice had recommended some 'dining out' and the mountains of Colorado had been left in apathy too long.

Alice herself was laying on her backon a large flat rock with her head hanging over the side, soaking up the warm sun her pale white skin sparkling in the patches of light coming through the trees. She was breathing deeply and calmly and her eyes slipped shut, as if asleep, but Edward knew better.

The two sat there for what must have seemed like an eternity to anyone else but when you have lived for just that long things melted together so that hours were seconds and days were minutes. Finally, although no one was waiting for it, Alice sat up looking pleased.

"I'm thirsty." She stated plainly. Edward smirked, the corner's of his mouth twitching up in a crooked smile.

"You just had three mountain lions."

"They were small." If she had been human, the look on Alice's face would have undoubtedly been a pout. "Besides I don't like the taste." She made a face that was disgusted. "Too… rubbery. They run too much."

Edward chuckled, leaning his head back against his seat, and closing his eyes.

"Find yourself a nice buck then. I'm quenched... for now anyways." There was no sound, but Edward knew exactly what his 'sister' was planning. A last second smirk broke across his features, " Alice."

A sigh emitted right at his ear, "Stay out of my head, Edward." She muttered.

"Quit plotting to push me into the lake and perhaps I will." Edward rebutted, popping one eye open. He sat up fully, as he noticed Alice's pixie face looking distant. He sat up fully, eyeing the other Cullen.

" Alice?" He prompted as she blinked, brilliant eyes coming back into focus.

"He wouldn't…" She stated softly before two things happened very quickly. Edward felt the brush of another conscience across his mindbefore a blur flew off the rocks above them and tackle Alice to the ground. The form and Alice flipped across the grassy opening, before Edward's quick eyes could make out Jasper pinning Alice to the ground.

"Boo." Came the laughing response of their new arrival.

"Jasper…" Alice's voice was light, but Edward caught the edge. As carefree as Alice was, she hated being caught off guard. She gave the other boy a cold smile, "You have a total of three seconds to get off me."

"Or what?"

Alice's eye narrowed. In a blur of a move that even Edward missed, Alice had flipped the taller boy over and pinned him to the ground instead, using one knee to keep him to the ground. Jasper was still grinning,

"That all you got?"

"Jasper…" Edward offered his warning a bit too late, for Alice had gotten her lake victim. With a price. In the last second, Jasper grabbed Alice's wrist and dragged her in with him, laughing all the while.

Edward shook his head from where he continued to sit on his perch, as Alice's little dark pixie cut came up, spitting out water and Jasper's continue smiles.

"Are we done now?" Edward asked lazily, "I need to go home."

"I'm still thirsty!" Alice protested, slapping the lake water.

"Still?" Jasper teased dunking her under water again. " Lake not bigenough for you?"

"Jasper, stop it." Alice protested, looking as fairy-dainty soaking wet as she did dry. Jasper almost ignored her when Alice looked distant again, realizing her protests more than mere annoyance. Jasper's face dropped all joviality, as Alice looked up at Edward.

"It doesn't make any sense." She whispered knowing her 'brother' would understand, she could already feel his mind brushing out to touch the memory of this most recent vision.

"Bella." Edward barley breathed and in the next second was gone.

"What?" Jasper turned to Alice, as the two soaking wet vampires exited the lake.

"It's nothing…" She said, looking confused, "And everything at once. Bella, a child… an angry mother." She shook her head. "Edward saw Bella-"

"And ran off." Jasper finished looking a little less confused. After a long pause, in which both merely sat there digesting their own thoughts, Jasper smiled looking cocky again.

"I snuck up on you." He stated without question. Alice frowned.

"Did not."

"Oh but I did…"

"I saw you coming." Alice said coldlystanding and starting to walk away.

"But I still got you." Jasper was right behind her. Alice turned and was smiling, a little too sweetly. In a soft gesture, she laid both her hand on his chest, and Jasper smiled cupping her pointed chin in his fingers. Alice smile grew-

And then she pushed.

Jasper almost caught his balance, but landed gracefully back in the lake. Alice smirked looking extra pleased, hands on her hips now.

"Now were even."

* * *

_As my dear sister has pointed out. The button is not purple, but is infact, blue! (gasp) Regardless, it still does awesome tricks. So click!_


	3. Athan

_A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! Your reviews mean so much to me, and help boost my meager artistic ego. :P They have really made my week, which has been rather stressful. XP Those who had pressing questions, I replied to you using neat little reply addition. It's new to me, and I find it quite amazing. (is easily amused)Another note before I start. There are two Italian words within this chapter. Both_ tesoro _and_ caro _are a form of endarment, literally translating to 'dear'. Mrs. Philips uses them toward Bella and the children._

_Reminder from my last A/N, Any time it's Bella, it's first person. Otherwise, it's third person. Thanks again._

_Disclaimer: While any of Meyer's amazing characters are merely on loan, Athan is based somewhatoff my youngest brother. So I think I can take some form of ownership of him, no?_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Athan**

_"We find a delight in the beauty and happiness of children, that makes the heart too big for the body_" -Ralph Waldo Emerson

Truthfuly,I hadn't expected the Forks' Foster Home to look so, well, appealing. I took most of my ideas of orphanages and foster homes from movies and books. No kid **wanted** to be in a foster home, right? Yet, this home looked, warm and inviting from my place in the pouring rain. Angela pulled me along the walkway, and suddenly we were inside. It was even more welcoming inside. Everything was different values of a warm golden color, from the paint on the upper half of the walls to the tempting lush couches in the adjourning living room. The lower halves of the walls were a deep rich brown wood that matched the hardwood floor. To my left was a staircase of the same rich timber with a gold carpet running down it. Pictures lined the wall showing kids playing, swimming, going to church, opening Christmas presents- Everything was so happy and loving that I couldn't help but smile.

Angela was in the process of hanging up her jacked on a cute little orange coat rack when I heard it. The thundering of little feet. I gave Angela a nervous glance before a mass little heads, varying in gender, color and styles ran around the corner.

"Angie!" They all yelled at different intervals. I was completely ignored. I tried desperately to count them and finally ended up with seven, all under nine. All seven of them were attacking Angela with hugs, pictures and stories they had come up for her since the last time she arrived. She didn't look exasperated or upset at the chaos around her. In fact she looked at home, hugging every kid twice and listening to every story and complimenting every picture. I envied her patience.

The first person to acknowledge my existence was the foster-mother herself, Mrs. Philips. Though she was tiny, she was a matronly figure at first sight, with premature white hair pulled up in a practical, but fun, bun on her head, small wisps falling about the laugh lines of her bright blue eyes. She promptly pulled me into a bone-crunching hug, and I caught the sent of fresh baked cookies.

"I am so thankful you came, _tesoro_." She said honestly, her eyes sparkling as she held me at arms length. Her warm honey like voice had an italian lit to it."I love my children dearly, but there is only so much I can offer them." The look that came into her eyes told me she was dissapointed in herself. She continued with a sigh, "They are all often so robust, and it doesn't help it's rainy today. I'm glad they have someone to play with."

"We're glad to be here." Angela offered for me, coming over to us, a blonde girl of three on her hip and the rest trailing behind her. "This is Isabella Swan, Mrs. Philips. She goes to school with me."

"Lovely to meet you Isabella." She took me into another hug.

"It's Bella." I squeaked out.

"Bella then." Mrs. Philips nodded. She placed her hands on her hips and looked down at her charges. I got a glimpse of how this tiny woman could command all these little ones. "Say hello to Bella, _tesoro_."

A chorus of 'Hi Bella' fallowed, as they all looked up at me, some wiping noses on their sleeves, rocking on their toes and looking bored. Mrs. Philips smiled, seeming pleased. "Come into the kitchen all of you, and we'll have cookies."

The kids all cheered and fallowed Angela and Mrs. Philips, but my attention was caught by a pair of the most adorable blue eyes ever staring down at me from between the railings on the stairs. Sitting with his sandy-brown curly head leaning between the bars, a little boy of what couldn't be more than four gave me most wonderful smile. I wondered why I hadn't noticed him before. Feeling a little more courageous, I walked over.

"Hello." I said, smiling my warmest and best smile.

" 'lo." He said softly. "You're Bella."

I nodded, "And who are you?"

"I'm Athan." He said sensibly, nodding once. "I'm six. I'll be seven in two months." He seemed proud.

I tried not to look surprised but I couldn't help it. He was so tiny! I would never have guessed he was _six_. I tried to recover before he noticed, but he was observant. His sigh and defeated look could have moved stone,

"I know I am little." He leaned away from the bar, and looked at the book he held in his lap, "Nobody believes I'm six."

Eager to make him smile again, I shook my head, "No, no, no!" I tried to assure him, coming closer to the bars. I felt bad about lying, but I hated seeing anyone as adorable as him look upset. "I thought you were a lot older… You look like you're at least seven."

"Really?" He looked hopeful."

I made of point of nodding my head emphatically. "Really, really."

He smiled, "You're a bad liar."

_Smart little guy_. I sighed, admitting defeat. "So I'm told."

He chucked, and I assumed I was forgiven. I smiled warmly again. "Do you want some cookies?" I asked, motion to the kitchen. He shook his head, the curls bouncing off his little forehead. I was at a lost,

"What do you want to do?" I asked, holding out my arms to show I was open to anything. He smiled,

"Will you read to me?" He asked holding up his book. I looked at the title, and was once again surprised.

"Chronicles of Narnia?" At his earnest nod, I couldn't help but smile again. "Um, sure..."

In a flash, he was by my side the book in one hand the other leading me to one of the big armchairs in the living room, grinning the whole way.

--------------

I didn't get home till much later that evening, finding it hard to leave the Foster Home, and more specifically, little Athan. The two of us took turns reading Prince Caspian out loud, and I found that my new little friend was as much as an avid reader as I was. He was also very good at mimicking all the character's voices, making me laugh as he figured out different voices for all the characters. As I left he made me promise that I'd come back so we could finish Prince Caspian. I found I couldn't say no even if I wanted to.

Charlie wasn't home when I got inside, and there was a note on the fridge that he'd be a little late that night. I heated up some leftovers for him and put it in the oven, having eaten myself at the Home. Even as the rain continued to pelt outside, I couldn't help but smile warmly, making my way upstairs. Today had turned out much better than I expected.

After changing into some comfy P.J's, I went to my room and I turned on the little lamp, sending a warm glow that lit up the place. I blinked, not sure I was seeing what I was seeing, and then beamed.

"Edward!" I flew across the room and into his open arms. He hugged me back, a little tighter that usual, burying his head in my hair. We stood like for a long moment, but I didn't mind. I felt safe and warm, even in his cold arms. It was the perfect ending to a wonderful afternoon. After a long moment I could feel him chuckle, and it sounded relived.

"Your hair is wet." He said softly, still not letting me go.

I smirked, "It is raining outside."

He took a deep breath, and held me at arms length, looking me over. I tried to look as innocent as possible, and not as all dazed by his very presence.

"You're safe." He said pointedly, as if he was assuring himself.

"Of course." I said looking confused now. "Why wouldn't I be…"

He raised one perfect eyebrow, and I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean."

He chuckled again, looking more relieved than I had ever seen him. I was frowning now, "Edward." I said, trying to look resolute. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." He smiled, kissing me tenderly on the forehead, "You're safe. That's all that matters."

I really tried to ignore the fact that his kiss left my brain mush, and tried to remember that I wanted something out of him.

"Edward…" I started, staring him down. He just smiled, his golden eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Bella…" He returned, his voice low, but I could hear the laughter in it. I couldn't remember what I was going to say. I sighed, and his laughter was warm, as he took me up in his arms. I didn't object,

"After all…" He said, sitting on the bed with me. "How much trouble could you get into in Forks." He said teasingly. I tried to elbow him but it's hard to be angry when you're melting inside. I sighed and leaned back against my pillows.

"How much indeed…" I heard him whispered, and the questions rose to my lips again. I swallowed them, letting Edward play with my hair till I fell asleep.

------------

"But I hope that it will never be told in Narnia that a company of noble and royal persons in the flower of their age turned tail because they were afraid of the dark." I read solemnly, nearing the end of Athan's Voyage of the Dawn Treader after the past three hours visiting my little friend. Between the two of us and the afternoons I had spent there while Edward was away hunting, we had finished Prince Caspian and moved onto The Voyage of the Dawn Treader.

"I think somebody has been charmed to sleep by a silver tounge." I heard a deep, unfamiliar voice, and looked up. Mrs. Philips stood behind a tall grandfatherly figure that must have been Mr. Philips. He was much taller and stronger looking that his little wife, and his hair only held the peppered look of graying. He looked like a British scholar with his little brown vest and glasses that sat on the edge of his long nose. I looked down at Athan's now sleeping form, still in my lap.

"Oh." I smiled, brushing the curls away from his eyes. "I guess he fell asleep." I offered pointlessly. Mr. Philips chuckled, and picked little Athan up in his big protecting arms. The little one muttered something about sailing to the end of the world, before he settled onto the older man's shoulder. Mr. Philips gave me a warm smile before leaving to put Athan in his bed. Mrs. Philips approached me, looking as motherly and tender as ever.

"Thank you so much Bella, _tesoro_." She sat on the couch next to me, looking so pleased. "You have no idea what this means to him, you visiting so much."

I smiled, marking the spot in the book. "Really it's no problem. I enjoy hanging with Athan." Truthfully he was the only reason I wasn't going insane when Edward wasn't around. "He's a good kid." I complimented her.

"I wish I could take credit." Mrs. Philips beamed, "Athan has always been mature for his age. And so smart, I have trouble keeping up with him even with my english as good as it is." She suddenly looked depressed, "Although he doesn't always fit in well with the other children."

Her words rung true. I had noticed how the other boys had never asked Athan to play ball with them before and how pale he was,but hadn't really thought it nice to ask Athan about that. Besides he seemed content with his books and his papers.I leaned forward putting my knees on my elbows.

"Is it because he's so small?"

"That does have something to do with it." Mrs Philips nodded solemnly. "But Athan isn't...How do I put it... He isn't very strong either."

I looked confused, "What do you mean?"

She sighed and looked down at her hands, "You see his mother was a teenager, and an addict. When Athan was born he was severely premature and his blood was infected with all types of drugs that caused him to stay sick for a very long time. It was obvious his mother hadn't taken of herself or Athan during the pregnancy." I frowned at the way she phrased it, feeling like she was shielding me from the worst truth.

"But-"I prompted.

Mrs. Philips looked up at me, the horror in her eyes that anyone would treat a child such, "Athan's birth mother tried to take him from the hospital several times, but they stopped her every time. She isn't a sane person, and I have even gotten several calls telling me to give her, her son back."

I couldn't help the shock that went across my face. Mrs. Philips patted my hand, "I am so sorry, _caro_, I've gone and spoken too much. You are very easy person to just spill the truth to."

"That she is, 'mam." I heard a polite voice from the doorway, and a chill went up my spine. I turned and couldn't help the smile spilling onto my face. Edward stood there, surprising me again for the second time in two weeks. Mrs. Philips seemed shocked and looked to me for some explanation. I tried not to blush as I stood to make introductions,

"Mrs. Philips, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, Mrs. Philips."

"Pleased to meet you." Edward said politely, flashing a smiled. He turned to me holding my coat. "Come on Bella, I'll take you home."

"Charlie was going to pick me up… and how did you kno-"

"Alice." Edward said simply. He nodded toward the door.

I knew this was one argument that wasn't going to win… even if I wanted to. I turned to Mrs. Philips and smiled, "Thank you for letting me come visit Athan again."

"Of course dear." She took me into a hug, and whispered in my ear, "He's quite a catch, _tesoro_." I blushed again, knowing Edward heard every word.

"I know." I whispered back. When she let me go Edward was smirking.

"I'll see you later." I waved goodbye and Edward lead me outside with a gentlehand on my lower back. It was late evening, the sun having set hours ago. As he closed the front door I turned with a questioning look.

"Get in." He simply said going around to the driver's side of the Volo. I sighed and slid into the passenger seat. I studied his profile as he started the car and pulled out. I notice he was smiling but his eyes were hard.

"Edward-" I tried to start, this being the second time in two weeks he had done this.

"So, I'm quite the catch…" He tried to change subjects on me. He sent me a smile, but the hardness was still in his eyes. I frowned. I wasn't going to be dazzled this time.

"Edward…" I said again.

He sighed taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

"Bella… would you do me a favor."

I was glancing at the speedometer. It was inching slowly toward ninety, and I swallowed.

"Huh?" I said stupidly, looking up.

"A favor." He prompted, looking back at the road.

"Sure." I agreed, now confused. The speedometer reached ninety-five. I forced myself to look back up at him. He sighed again,

"Don't ever go back there."

My mouth dropped, "What?"

* * *

_Please leave your thoughts._


	4. Arguments of the Wost Kind

_A/N (Laugh) It seems I'm getting a consistent number of seven reviews a chapter. :) So I figure if keep to my original idea of sixteen chapters then I should have somewhere around hundred and twelve reviews by the time I'm through. Yay! XD And if I keep updating like this,then this could be the first fanfic to ever break one-hundred, Yay! _

_To: **White Mask Black Eyes**, **GreenFariyGirl88**, **misusspike**, **ceanaMoria**, **Oro Kenshin**, **Hellish Red Devil**, **IncarnationOfPurebeauty**_ _and **Jessica Woodruff**._

_Thank you so, **so**, **so**, much for all the lovely reviews. You guys can realize how much I appreciate them. Every time I get a new one I spaz out, much to the amusement of my family. So thanks. :) _

_(Question to Jessica though, what do you mean by 'Damien vibe'? That's kinda weird because Damien is a future character. >.>)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Arguments of the worst kind **

_"I dislike arguments of any kind. They are always vulgar, and often convincing." _-Oscar Wilde

My mouth dropped, "What?" I started my voice as bewildered as I felt. Edward was no long keeping up his smile, and was now frowning at the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel. I was half-afraid he'd break it. I barley noticed the speedometer was reaching a hundred.

"Why? Why can't I go back?"

"Bella…"

"Edward!" I said, my voice a little louder than I meant it to be.

"Don't."

"Don't what? Ask why are you restricting me from going places? Visiting people I happen to enjoy being around? And what? Am I supposed to leave Athan, without saying goodbye? He's only six Edward! He wouldn't understand!"

"I'm only trying to protect you." His voice was guarded. I couldn't figure anything out by it, and that only irritated me more.

"Edward, could you jus-"

"Please don't ask me, Bella." He interrupted quickly. He wasn't asking.

"Why can't I ask you?" I said stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"Because I don't want to lie to you."

The admission sent me into half shocked silence, half fuming anger. I turned toward the window watching Forks scream past my window. I could only look for a few second before feeling a little nervous. I turned my gaze downward at my knees.

"Bella, are you angry?"

I sniffed in response, but didn't answer. I heard him sigh, but didn't turn around. The car slowed down, and I glanced out the window. We were probably at my house by now, but if he thought I was getting out of this car without an explanation he had another thi-

"Bella…" His voice was apologetic. "Please look at me."

_Don't turn Bella. Don't do it. _

"Please…"

_Don't you da- Bella, stop it! Don't look at him he'll just_- I turned. _He'll just dazzle you. _

The look in his perfect eyes was a perfect picture of love, worry and protection. I turned to jelly in my seat.

_Told you. _

"Stop it, Edward." I said trying to sound still angry but instead it sounded weak.

"Stop what?" He said, he leaned over and I was reminded for the umpteenth time that_, dear lord_, he smelled so good… I forced myself to remember my point.

"Stop dazzling me. "

Edward chuckled. He always did find it amusing when he did this to me. I tried to frown, "I'm serious. Tell me what's wrong."

He took my face in his hands, "Tell me you won't go back."

"No." I said, a little stronger than I thought I could considering how close he was. Usually I was all submission by now."First, Tell me what's wrong."

He scowled a little, "No. First **you**tell me you won't go back."

"No…" I said shaking my head out of his hands, and making myself pull away. "You're just being stubborn." I said tersely, pushing the car door open. I heard him sigh as I got out.

"And you're not…" Heasked exasperated, opening his car door and getting out himself. I turned to look at him over the top of the Volvo.

"You keep telling me to live a normal _human_life, but how can I when you keep protecting me from it."

"I'm _trying_ to keep you safe!" His said, looking more and more frustrated. He leaned both arms on the top of the car, running a hand through his hair.

"From what, Edward? A bunch of little kids that can barley take care of themselves?" I said sarcastically, "Oh, or maybe Mrs. Philips? Because I think she's such the serial killer type."

"Bella…" Edward said softly, trying to pull me out of my rant. He wasn't trying very hard. I was on a roll, and I ignored him. What I should have done was keep my mouth closed… But since when have I done anything I should.

"Or how about this Edward… perhaps if you _really_ wanted to protect me, maybe you could give me the one thing that can protect me forever…"

"Isabella…" My full name, and a little deeper than normal. I should have been worried, but I kept plowing on.

"Because I'm going to die eventually, Edward. You can't protect me from everything. Whether by bus, by old age or by rampaging little kids, I am going to **die**. If you really wanted to protect me Edward, you'd turn me-"

As soon as it was out of my mouth I regretted it. My hand flew up from my thigh and met the other cover my mouth, and I looked shocked at myself. I didn't shut my eyes, no matter how much I wanted to. Instead I kept them on Edward.

He let out a low growl, his eyes burning bight-gold with anger narrowed slightly; whetherthe anger was pointedat me I'd never know. I saw him close his eyes momentarily, as if composing himself. The look on his flawless face was a mixture of frustration, anger and worry. I opened my mouth to say something, apologize, yell, _something_… but he just opened his eyes. He didn't say a word, but merely turned and walked up toward the house… His house… he hadn't taken me home. He had taken me to his home. Was he going to tell me everything and I just upset him so?

My limbs felt like soggy bread as I collapse back into the open passenger seat of his car. His door was still open making that annoying ringing noise. I absentmindedly tugged at the ignition and heard it click and the noise stop. I let out a shaky sigh, my shoulders slumping. Even out in the driveway I heard a door slam shut, and then a monumental crash. _Oh, he was so angry._ I shut my eyes tight burying my face in my hands, trying desperately not to cry.

"I'm sorry Edward." I whisper, "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

_To comfort Bella, press periwinkle_ _button. ;)_


	5. Patches

Dear- **_White Mask Black Eyes_**_, **xBambixGurlx**, **Kaypgirl**, **GreenFariyGirl88**, **Niece**, **Lorebe**, **misusspike**, **Kiwi00**, **Kiki**, **ceanaMoria**, **Oro Kenshin**, **DIsTuRbEdAvOCado**, **Hellish Red Devil**, **allnamestaken** _**_kagomesnumber1, _**_and__ **Jessica Woodruff**. _

_Congratulations. Because you pushed the Periwinkle button, Bella will now be comforted. Or will she? (Evil laugh) Seriously though, I really want to thank you all. Your reviews make my day. You all also broke the Seven-reviews-a-chapter streak. It doubled! Fifteen you guys:) I feel loved. _

_I realize the story is a bit slow, and I think this chapter itself is kind of weak. But once the next chapter is finished, things will begin to run again._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: Patches**

_"Whatever is begun in anger ends in shame."_ -Benjamin Franklin

I wasn't out there for very long at all before I heard the front door open. Someone crunched their way over the Cullen's gravel driveway, the warm orange light from inside the house washing over the ground underneath my feet. I didn't bother to look up. It couldn't be Edward. His anger, his frustration wouldn't have ended that quickly. A tear roll down my nose and fell into my hands.

"Hey…"

I looked up in time to see Alive go down onto the balls of her feet, brushing a curtain of my hair back for me. More rebellious tears rolled down my face.

"Oh Alice…" I forced out.

"It's going to be ok…"

"I did something really stupid." I confessed pathetically, as the waterworks continued to roll. These were full blown tears now.

"I know."

"He's really upset."

"Yes, but not at you Bell." Alice tried to soothe me but I shook my head. My hair stuck to the tear streak of my face and I brushed the annoying strands away absentmindedly.

"You don't understand Alice."

"Actually, I do." Alice sighed. "I _told_ him you'd be upset."

"You knew?" I squeaked.

Alive nodded softly, "I told him that you'd be very… displeased and of course not thinking clearly." She handed me a tissue that I glad took and began wiping my eyes with. She produced another when that one was soaked.

"I heard his door slam… all the way out here." I looked at Alice questioningly, "And a crash."

Alice tried to look disconcerted, "He did shut it a _little_ hard…"

"And?" I sniffed.

"It fell off its hinges." Alice admitted grudgingly.

"And you said he wasn't mad." I shook my head angrily at myself.

"He overreacted." Alice tried to defend me against myself, "He knew exactly where you were going to go with that argument. He had plenty of warning on very high authority." She tried to cheer me up.

I wasn't ready to be cheered. "I shouldn't have said that."

"That's beside the point."

I groaned and laid my head against the seat, burying my face in the cold leather. The whole car smelled like Edward… I wanted curl up and continue my crying.

"I didn't mean to-" I defended myself weakly.

"I know." Alice comforted.

"It just came out-" I continued.

"I know."

"It doesn't help he's so… so… so stubborn!" I said heatedly, rubbing at my nose again.

Alice smirked, "I know."

"You sure know a lot." I chuckled in spite my tears, but it was short lived. The tears were stopping and I felt a lot calmer, though I had the hiccups. Alice glanced over her shoulder and smiled, before turning back.

"You ready?"

"For (hic)… what?" I returned looking confused.

"Come on." Alice's strong hand pulled me off the seat, and started pulling me inside. The consoling feeling washed over in waves and I turned my head to see Jasper hiding behind Emmet's giant jeep, grinning crookedly.

"Jasper!" I said, between hiccups, in the most scolding voice I could muster. He just chuckled as Alice continued to pull me along. I barley saw him out of the corner of my eye, going to close Edward's car up. I nearly stumbled up the steps, but Alice had a strong grip on my arm.

In seconds I was inside. Esme stood at the bottom of the stairs her ageless sad smile making me want to just get a mother's hug. As if understanding, she moved forward and gently wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"I wish you all would stop." I said, my voice strained from trying to cry again. "I was the one that started this." I sniffed stepping back and looking at Esme and then back at Alice and Jasper who had just come inside.

"You're going to work things out." Esme said soothingly.

"You might want to go up… He won't come down."

I turned, "How do you kn- Oh, never mind."

Without another word, I slowly ascended the stairs. It was the longest moment of my life, walking up the stairs and feeling three pairs of eyes on me below. As I reached the top swore I heard Alice whisper to Esme as she lead her away.

"Everything will be okay."

With that little piece of hope I tentatively looked down the hall. Alice wasn't lying. Edward's door lay in the hallway, the old golden hinges bent backwards. I swallowed. _Maybe I'd just go back downstairs and wai-_

"You can come in."

I heard his voice float down the hall, and there was regret and shame laced in it. I tiptoed by way down the hall and peered around the doorway. He sat on at his desk chair, his elbows on his knees and looking up at me. My breath hitched in my throat as I caught sight of his beautiful topaz eyes full of an emotion I couldn't register. He smiled sadly, and his voiced was low as he spoke,

"Why don't we try this again?"

* * *

_Give Edward a Hug. Click the (insert color here) button._


	6. Apologies and Clarification

_Thank you- **Kenshin, Allycatzzzzz, Hellish Red Devil, Halo.At.Heart, White Mask Black Eyes, Kaypgirl, Misus-Spike, GreenFairyGurl88, IncarnationofPureBeauty, OroKenshin, PeteStump, Baliey Laurelle, Kagomesnumber1, Darkmoon144. **_

_I apologize for the lack of my usual speedy update. I like to say I was doing something profound like 'finding myself' or going on a 'spiritual awakening' or perhaps I misplaced the update button, but it was really just brain dead days. __AP Exams were last week and I ended up brain dead all weekend._

_On the subject of Reviews, I am surprised at the amount of "Where's Athan?" As much as I love the little guy, (and for good reasons hint;P) I thought the Bella/Edward fans would be begging for some fluff. So I penciled in this past chapter and this one as the "fluff", even though Fluff isn't my strong point. Hmm... Note to self- More action. XD_

_Now that I have sufficiently rambled…_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Apologies and Clarification **

_"Right actions in the future are the best apologies for bad actions in the past." _-Tryon Edwards

I was hesitant to go in the room. The look in his eyes told me his misunderstood my actions immediately. For what must have been the millionth time since we have met, he thought my hesitation was fear. Fear of him. But, I could never be afraid of Edward.

I _was_ afraid though. Afraid that if we began to talk again, I would open my big mouth and insert my foot. I was afraid of my words, however much I believe in them. I was afraid of what my stubbornness would bring. I was afraid of myself.

I was afraid of hurting him again.

He was still misunderstanding my silent action of stillness; the confusion and frustration across his face obviously coming from not being able to see my thoughts. The expression caused him to look so adorably silly I could help the little chuckle from crossing my lips. He raised a brow, looking more and more confused. I was hesitating, but laughing. Oh poor Edward.

"Bella?" His voice conveyed everything I had guessed. Light, questioning…

"I'm fine." I assured him, drawn into the room by his topaz-gaze.

He looked down, releasing me from his dazzling eyes. He sighed, interlocking his fingers together in thought. There was silence and I willed myself not to breath. However, I realized soon after that breathing actually _was_ necessary, and that my goal was pointless. It was a long moment when Edward actually spoke, slowly as if choosing his words.

"What…. What I asked you-" He started, his voice soft. "It was wrong."

"Not necessarily." I spoke before I could even process the words in my own mind. Edward's head flew up, surprised as much as I was by my own words. It took me a moment to recognize the fact I was supposed to explain myself. Slowly, as if not to scare him, I crossed the room and leaned against his desk, pulling my hair over my shoulder. He turned to look at me, his eyes again questioning. I paused a moment, reading the impatience in his eyes. Suddenly he realized I was hesitating again.

"Bella?" He prompted, and although his voice was light, the unease spilled out in his tone. He turned in the chair, so that he was now facing me.

"You were trying to protect me." I said after a moment. He looked even more surprised, raising perfect eyebrows. He tried to say something, but I cut him off.

"I wasn't… annoyed-" I chose that word carefully, and he noticed. It caused him to smile crookedly. I tried to continue without seeming too dazed. "I wasn't annoyed because you were trying to protect me. I was annoyed because you wouldn't tell me why. I don't like being kept in the dark Edward. I don't like not knowing things."

The crooked grin fell off his face, and he looked back down at his interlocked hands, with another heart-stopping sigh. I frowned, not at him, but at the situation. We were back at the beginning again. I went down on my knees, leaning against the chair and him. He looked at me, a unrecognizable look in his eyes.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am." I said, trying my best to look strong.

"No…" He chuckled, brushing a curl of my hair back. "Mentally, you're the strongest person I know."

"Flattery will get you no where, mister." I said, now giving him a challenging look. He sighed, his hand still twisting the strand of hair watching the lamp-light catch on it. Reaching up I took his hand, holding onto it and forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"What did Alice see?"

Edward was the one hesitating now. The fact didn't make me upset, but instead I felt scared. How horrible was it? It couldn't be any worse than the other times Alice had seen me die… James' flashed into my mind and I shivered involuntarily.

"You were in danger…" He started.

"Obviously." I teased, causing a ghost of a smile on his lips. It disappeared quickly.

"It changes. Sometimes she can't see you at all… Other times- You were… one of us."

His words hit me with a wave of realization. Alice saw me as a Vampire again… the thought made me smile, looking past Edward's shoulder staring at nothing. Of course Edward would be furious at the idea, but it wasn't such a horrible ending. And certainly not a vision she hadn't had before. I caught sight of Edward's frown, as he directed my sight back to him. I let the smile fade quickly.

"Now you see why?"

"Yes…" I started. Edward looked relived, but I stopped that in it's tracks. "What does Athan have to do with this? Alice has had this Vision before."

"It's different." Edward said quickly. He paused another moment, watching me closely. "Her visions keep changing, yet with same concept every time. She says there are too many choices. Too many people involved… including Athan. Every time a choice is made the vision changes… but it always ends the same. "

"Me in danger."

"Yes."

The room was silent again and I started to process things. I shifted my focus onto his hand which I still held. Deep in thought, I hadn't even noticed I had started to trace the lines on his palm with my hand. Alice had pressing visions of the one thing Edward would stop time to prevent if he could… and the one thing I wanted more than anything else. It had something to do with Athan, and the Children's home. I realized that he hadn't told me everything. There had to be something more… more substantial he hadn't told me. Or maybe he didn't know. Maybe it was a choice someone hadn't made yet. A choice that tied Athan to Edward?

"Bella?" Edward tipped my head up, looking for an answer.

"I have to go back. Athan doesn't have other visitors, and he wouldn't understand if I just stopped coming. Besides…" I paused tentatively, "We still have The Dawn Treader to finish."

The muscle in Edward's jaw tightened as he frowned, but I kept a grip on his hand, keeping him from speaking as I quickly continued. "But I think there's a compromise we could make…"

The muscle in his jaw stayed tight as he raised an eyebrow. Edward didn't handle compromises very well. I continued before he could make objections.

"I don't think I could just stop going back. But perhaps I could make it so that I only visit when you're here…" I paused again to gauge his reaction. "Come with me. You can protect me from whatever and I don't have to hurt Athan."

"What if things change… what happens if Athan is dangerous? What if he ends up hurting you…"

I nearly laughed at the thought of tiny little Athan, curly hair and blue eyes, being anything but an adorable little boy. As Mrs. Philips had pointed out, Athan was weak physically. He was petite, and now that I thought of it, it did look as if he would break any second. He slept a lot and fell tired quickly. The idea of him causing me any physical harm was laughable. I smiled warmly.

"Just come visit. You'll see there is no way he can hurt me. He's so small."

Edward was still on his one track thought, "What if you… you-" He couldn't even finish.

"What if Athan turns me?" I couldn't help but laugh this time. "Unless the bad guys, who ever they are, have found a way for a Six-year old human boy to turn people, I think I'm safe."

Edward smiled softly, "One visit." I beamed, but Edward planted a kiss on my forehead, stopping me from blabbering any gratefulness so he could say, "But- If I think things are going to get dangerous, then you stop. Compromise?"

Feeling safe, I happily nodded once and threw my arms around his neck. He buried his head in the crook of my neck, his breath tickling. He whispered something, but I didn't catch it. Something about me and safe, and that's all that mattered.

With Edward around I couldn't be anything else.

* * *

_If you like mini-fluff, press the comment button._


	7. Darkness

_A/n: Because I love all of you, and feel bad for leaving you the way I did, here is a short second chapter tonight. :P Now why couldn't I just tag it on with the rest of the last chapter? Well it falls into that "Third person" narrative I was telling you about in chapters 2 and 3 so I wanted it separate. I know this means I'll have, like, zero reviews on the previous chapter but I think I'm ok with that. :) _

_Random info… This was the first thing I wrote when starting this story._

_Sigh_… I'm rambling again.

* * *

**Chapter Six- Darkness **

_Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it. _-Terry Pratchett

Midnight- Her favorite time of night.

When things were the blackest, like ink, and no one except her could see. Well, her and her sisters. Like a majestic panther, she slowly crept down the wooded hill. She made no noise, her feet like padded paws on soft soil even in her extreme speed. Stealth was her forte and tonight she was to draw no attention to herself. Those had been the orders._ The Hunter's mate's orders_. She was under _her_ law now, at least for the time being. No matter how much she disagreed. Mother had commanded her.

_Do as the Hunter's mate says._ She listened to The Mother. It was her duty.

The beach was empty, just as Damien said it would be. Perfect. Her sisters could join her here. They would find her. They always did. Damien's mind was a perfect map, searching out the town for the perfect place to hide. Damien said he was here and she would find him. He was hers and after all these years she would finally have him with her again.

She hid among the caves down the beach. There were _Wolves_ up further, and she wasn't to be noticed. She wasn't to be seen. She was supposed to be silent. She wasn't to hunt.

No, she wasn't to hunt.

It would draw attention.

She hadn't feasted in almost two weeks. Her mind was at its most animalistic stage, and her eyes were slowly darkening as they hadn't in six years. Her intellect was fading, and her senses sharpening… But she wasn't to hunt.

Her thirst burned at the back of her throat, as her keen sense picked up the human scent even so far away from the town. She had always been keener to it than her sisters. She had kept her strength from the bite that gave her this life of a goddess. She had never lost the newborn stark red glare of her wide almond eyes till now. She fed far too often for that. Not only was she powerful, but she held a _gift_. A mighty gift, a golden tongue. She was stronger, faster and more powerful than all of her sisters… Even Damien's mind was no match for her physical strength, or her might. None of her sister's strong traits matched hers. She was a queen, a goddess, a tempest of power and might. Only Mother was stronger. Only Mother deserved respect. Even if Damien was her pet, Mother knew that She was the only daughter truly deserving praise.

Mother gave her this chance. This one chance. One chance to give to Mother the one thing Damien had failed at… A Son. A Prince of their Coven…

If The Hunter's mate want the Animal-eater Coven, fine. She wasn't here for them. And after all this time she would finally hold him in her arms again. Show him a new addiction. She smiled, her blood red eyes bright.

Then she would hunt.Oh, she would hunt.

* * *


	8. Blue Danger

_Thank you for waiting- **Hellish Red Devil**, **laughingSaddness**, **GreenFariygirl88,** **IncarnationofPureBeauty, MoriaAine, xBambiGirlx, **and** OroKenshin **_

_I wish I say something cunning about my absence, but I have neither excuse nor wit today. I know. How sad. Several people have asked my about the quotes, I use. I'm a bit of a quote-queen. I love them and I have an entire book of quotes I have collected over the years. In the once-in-a-blue moon phases, where I can't find a suitable quote, I look online. :)_

_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Blue Danger **_

_"It reminds you of what it was like to be a kid, where everything is carefree and fun. Things don't stay like that." _-Artie Lange

"Go fish!"

"That's not fair!"

"Is too. Fish!"

I sighed and picked up yet another card. I really hated the idea of losing a game of Go Fish to a six year old, but I was. Athan had beaten me for the past three times, and was going to beat me again. I looked at the card I had just picked up. An Ace. I sighed- yet another card I didn't yet have… which seemed impossible since I pretty much owned the whole deck. Athan noticed my disappointment and grinned.

"Got any sevens?" He asked slyly.

I groaned in defeat, "You're cheating. I know it." I tossed him my three sevens, which he took up gleefully and laid out another matching four cards. I pretended to pout, which caused not only giggles from Athan but a chuckle from behind as well. I have turned to look at the form sitting in the deep arm chair behind me, trying to look insulted.

"Are you laughing at me too, Edward?"

"Something like that."

I pretended to look wounded, but it only got more laughter from Edward and Athan. Edward was dressed in the most casual outfit I had ever seen on him. A nice t-shirt, and a pair of nice jeans. Obviously he had expected that Athan would want to play outside or run around. But Athan was Athan and instead offered to play Go Fish… which I was currently losing, much to the amusement of Athan and my boyfriend. I pretended to look uninterested in their mutual laughter, and turned to Athan.

"Got any sixes?" I asked lightly. Athan was still giggling.

"Go fish, Izzy!" He said and then collapsed in laughter as I took another card.

"Got any nines?"

"Cheater." I repeated.

"Oh… I win!" He stood and did preformed a victory dance. I sighed, and as he continued to dance, I cleaned up the cards.

"You lost again." Came the amused voice behind me.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I said shuffling the cards. "I don't see you playing him."

Edward smiled looking completely pleased. "Bella, it would be a horrible advantage on my part." He said lightly, tapping his temple with one long finger. I stuck out my tongue, feeling foolish. Athan had fallen onto the couch, shaking with laughter and looking tired.

Despite my shame at losing Go Fish four times to Athan, I was really was very happy. Edward and Athan hit it off nicely, confirming my theory that nobody could hate Athan. We had played Monopoly for the past hour, proving that Athan was just as smart as Mrs. Philips said he was. Edward had beaten him by a mere two hundred dollars and they had both left me in the dust. Edward had really warmed up to Athan during that game, and the two of them had even teamed up to tease me…

"Alright, _caro._" Mrs. Philips bustled into the room, and ruffled Athan's hair, "It time for dinner." Athan groaned, and pressed a blue pillow to his face.

"But I'm not hungry!" He said his voice muffled.

"Oh yes you are…" Mrs. Philips countered, "We always have to remind him to eat. Will you two be staying for supper?"

"No thank you 'mam." Edward said warmly. "I'm going to take Bella out tonight."

Mrs. Philip's motherly nature had long since taken me under her wing and she beamed at me as if I was her own daughter. She had taken a shine to him since he walked in the door… then again, every one took a shine to Edward.

"Well, you two have fun."

"We will."

I had noticed Edward standing up until he started helping me up. I nearly lost my balance, but his steady hand had my elbow. It didn't help. Athan attacked me around the waist with a hug that knocked me backwards into Edward who again kept me from falling over. I laughed, and ruffled his curly hair.

"See you Squirt."

Athan detangled his arms from me, and suddenly launched himself at Edward. He didn't budge but he was completely surprised. He looked down at Athan, hugging him around the waist, looking taken off guard. I hid a smile behind my hand, and Edward started to smile himself. He patted Athan on the head, before the boy looked up.

"You're really cold…" He said simply. I could see the fear flash in Edward's eyes at Athan's revelation. I bit my lip, and quickly intervened. Athan was lighter than I thought he would be, but I picked him up from behind, setting him on the couch and tried to distract him.

"Hey, how about I bring a new book next time and we can read it."

However Athan had a one track mind. He looked over my shoulder at Edward, "Is Edward coming back?"

I turned and looked at Edward as well, "Well, I dunno… That's up to Edward."

The fear ebbed out of his eyes, and Edward nodded, "I'll be here."

Athan wrapped his arms around my neck and gave me a last goodbye hug.

"Edward's fun." He whispered in my ear. "I like him." I smiled, knowing Edward heard.

"Me too."

* * *

Edward not only took me out to dinner, but he took me out of Forks to do it. I was a bit hesitant since Charlie wanted me back by 8:30, but Edward's driving quickly reminded me that time wasn't really an issue. As much as Edward disliked the city, he drove us to Port Angles. I had to admit, the town really wasn't high on my list of favorite places but it felt a lot safer traveling with Edward.

"So…"

Edward had just pushed the bread stick basket toward me. I wasn't going to be deterred though.

"Eat." He said lightly. I closed one eye, cocking my head.

"You can't really think I'm in any danger there now can you?" Edward didn't answer but instead nudged the basket at me. I took one and pull a bit off the end. "Really, Edward. You're just being paranoid."

"I didn't say anything, Bella." Edward looked amused.

"I think Athan really took a liking to you Edward." I said leaning forward, "And he's such a sweetheart. He is a gentlemen and he really is brilliant."

"That's what I am afraid of." Edward said, "I doubt if he'll ever figure out the whole truth, but he bright enough to know something is different about me. He's eager for…" He paused, looking as if trying to phrase it correctly, putting the tips of his fingers together. "Family. He thinks you're the answer to that."

"I wouldn't mind." I answered honestly. "I almost wish I could adopt him. "

Edward laughed, the sound heavenly. "You would." He sighed happily, leaning back in his seat. "Why do you like him so much?"

"Well, I suppose…He-" I took another bite of my breadstick while I thought, "He reminds me of you."

* * *

It was late when we got back to my house, and Charlie wasn't home. A note was tapped to the door, about having to rush to work. I frowned, pulling it off and letting Edward read it. Forks didn't have enough crime for Charlie to be running to the Station at 8:30 at night.

Edward stopped me at the door, looking pensive and slipped into the dark house before me. I waited apprehensively at the door, my arms wrapped around my waist from the chilly wind. Even in summer Forks had cold rainy nights.

Edward came back to the front door, mere seconds after he had left. He still looked thoughtful but took my hand and led me inside my own home.

"Edward?"

"I thought I…" He paused. "I heard someone."

"Like who?" I said pulling off my jacket.

"I don't know…" Edward shook his head as if a fly was buzzing around his ears. I felt like something passed my shoulder, but when I turned nothing was there. There was an eerie feeling, as if someone was watching me. Edward still looked perplexed, a sight to behold. And at the same time, terrifying. The house was still dark and I was starting to imagine shadows were there wasn't and things that weren't there.

The phone suddenly rang and I jumped. When I realized how scared I was over nothing, I started to laugh.

'Oh, quit being a baby, Bella.' I chided myself, flipping on the kitchen light. A warm glow enveloped the kitchen. I reached the wall phone as Edward disappeared upstairs again.

"Hello, Bella Swan speaking."

"Bella it's Mrs. Philips." The voice on the other side of the phone sounded strained.

"Mrs. Philips? Is everything alright?"

A sob escaped the older woman's control. "No… No, c_aro_ it's not. The Home has been attacked."

* * *

_Enter witty vote incentive here. _


	9. Damien

_Thank You: **Kiwi00, Live4eva, StarlightTreader, Hellish Red Devil, IncarnationOfPureBeauty, GreenFairygirl88, Missiri44 and Bob **_

_Good lord, this is one of those Speed bump chapters. It is really necessary because I just can't jump to the next exciting part but I really don't know what to put in here; Thus the wait. :( mmbleh. sigh So then, in a stroke of brilliance I pulled out my old Muse, Mike the Magic 8-ball and asked him some serious questions, and thus this chapter was born. Yay for Mike. _

_One of those third person chapters again; Yay for crazy Vampire chicks. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine: Damien **

_"Is that possible?' My voice was faint. __"No, there are very few ways we can be killed." _Stephanie Meyer, _Twilight_

Her fist came flying through the air, colliding with the stone wall of the cave. It cracked leaving an imprint of her fist, with no damage to herself. Her dark brown curly hair glittered in the moonlight as she paced the cave angrily. She kicked the wall, her foot bouncing off without injury. If only could be said about the wall.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Lu." An Irish lit came from beside the vampress. The brown haired woman turned angrily at the raven haired woman leaning against the wall. Burgundytwinkled up at the woman's red, "We'll get another go."

"If it weren't for that _smell_..." The first took a deep breath, the smell still in her mind, "I would have had him. He would have been mine, and that woman would have paid for keeping him for so long. But no… _Someone_ had to stop me."

She growled as turned to face the blond sitting calmly at the entrance to the tunnel.

"Don't look at me like tha', Luci." Came the blonde's calm reply without even turning her head. "It's your fault you failed. You haven't fed in weeks."

"Do you expect me to drink some animal's blood like a barbarian?" The vampiress shot back, her red eyes glaring like fire, "I would never bring myself so low, even if you would Damien."

"Then be prepared to fail… Go back to The Mother." Damien turned her head slightly, golden cork-screw curls bouncing in the moon light. Unlike the rest of her race, her eyes were neither the deep burgundy or light topaz color. They shone a dark purple, red seeping through near her pupils. It was shocking and alluring at the same time.

"I did not fail!" Luci growled her voice deep. "You did not warn me. So much for your mighty power, Damien. What good are you?"

"You were the one who has not fed in weeks. You were tempted to stray from the goal because of it." Damien's eyes narrowed. "If Amy was not there you would have destroyed everything. Even your own son. You are the failure Luci, not Ah."

"Don't talk to me in that tone, Damien. I am a goddess and will not be shamed by drinking anything less that the food of the Gods." Luci held her head up regally, "Not even the Mother can stop me."

"If you can't sacrifice anything for the Coven then don't hinder the rest of us." Damien shot back, "For even The Mother drinks the blood the Lesser animals when there is little to hunt and her daughters are thirsty. Are you better than Mother?"

Luci stormed toward Damien intent on slapping her, or beating her, but someone grabbed her wrist. The tall raven haired vampress shook her head, burgundy eyes dark and grim.

"You would hit a sister, Luci?" she asked in her light Irish lit, looking more and more appalled. "What would The Mother say?"

Luci snatched her arm out the Raven-haired's grip, looking down and away, "I'm just… just thirsty." She offered pathetically.

"Then feed or go home." Damien smirked turning her eyes back out the beach. Luci growled, storming out of the cave and up along the beach.

When she was out of sight, and hearing, the Raven-haired girl walked slowly up to Damien and sat next to her, stretching out her long legs. She was younger than the other two, and her child-like innocence still lingered somewhat in the ways of this world. Perhaps this was true or perhaps it was more of an illusion, granted by her wide, eyes. Once brown and doe-like, they now shone burgundy, though often darker than the rest of her sisters. Amy was one to hunt the least, and even then she hunted "_only those who deserved it_."

"Amy…" Damien started, her face suddenly softer, her strange purple eyes sad, "Do you think this is necessary?"

"Finding the Boy or the Hunter's Mate's blood-quest?" The raven haired girl asked.

"Either… both." Damien's voice was incredibly soft, and Amy could detect the southern Belle accent she was sure her friend had lost. Damien sighed, pushed blonde curls back behind her ear, "Ah can't help but think… think this may very well be the death of…" She paused and seemed to change her words, "-of the Coven. You heard with your own two ears what they did to the Hunter. A coven of such small numbers to be so powerful, and living on Animal blood too..."

Amy laid a hand on Damien shoulder, "We have six times the number they do. And many more to come to our aid if need be. The Mother is the most power vampire in this country and has many friends… both Human and Vampire. We will not fail."

Damien smiled weakly, but her eyes were forlorn. "Yes, Ah suppose."

A sudden noise on the beach caught both girl's attention. Red hair created a scarlet and orange halo of moonlight around the vampire creeping up the beach. Damien sighed, hearing the breath unhitch in her friend'sthroat. Her eyes turned back to Amy.

"It's only Victoria."

The red-headed vampress approached the others, an angry look in her burgundy eyes. "I had to feed." She said as way of explanation.

"Feed?" Amy gave a small laugh, "Next time, take Luci will you? She grumpier than ever."

Victoria frowned even deeper, "I hunt alone." And pushed past the other two and into the cave.

"I will never understand her." Amy said shaking her head. "She's one of us now. Our sister. Family like Luci, and you and all the girls. She will not get over the death of her precious Hunter."

"She lost him." Damien said simply, staring at the tiny grains of sand on the beach, between her feet, "In more ways than one."

"He went search for the silly human girl the Animal-eater's Coven seems to make a pet out of." Amy said, as if a reminder to Damien, "And they killed him because of it."

"It's not only that they killed him. No, she lost him far before that."

"How?"

"He went searching for the human over staying with her." Damien turned her sad eyes toward the white crested waves, "In the end, she learned he loved the hunt more than her. He wanted the Human more than her, and died for it. So She's died inside because of it." Damien shook her head, "Ah would rather die of a heart attack than a broken heart."

"We cannot die." Amy said simply, her still child-like eyes full of fear.

"No, Amy. It was never that we cannot not die." Damien said sadly, "No, it is just there are very few ways we can. We are tough, but not indestructible."

The sound of the surf pounded on the shore as Amy laid her head against her 'sister's' shoulder, "You won't die anytime soon will you Damien?"

Damien gave raven-haired girl a smile, "Ah certainly hope not. Who would tease Luci?"

Amy chuckled, and closed her eyes. Of course she did not sleep but Damien thought she looked just as peaceful.

"I won't die either then."

_'Ah certainly hope not._' Damien thought to herself as she too closed her eyes.

* * *

Luci pushed the wolf carcass away nearly gagging in disgust. She had quenched her thirst but at a terrible price. She had said she would die of thirst before drinking a lesser's blood but now she had gone and done it. She felt as if she would die of shame. She said, wiping the blood from her perfect lips. This dense woods around the beach was full of life, she could feel it… and she wanted to destroy ever bit of it. Her thirst may have been quenched but her anger still lay unabated.

That's when she smelled it. Human blood. She nearly laughed for joy. Some poor soul was risking the woods alone? Perhaps she could decrease her shame. After all she had been a good girl. She deserved dessert. The analogy made her smirk.

Oh and this one smell so good.

She crept along the woods, her bright blood eyes shining in the night. She was silent, secret and alone. She was ready to feed.

"Hello?" The figure suddenly turned and Luci stopped dead in her tracks. How had he sensed her. She smelled the air again. No one else was around. She stayed perfectly still her eyes narrowing. This would have to be a quick hunt, and what a shame too. Despite what she had been taught in her former-human life, she liked to play with her food.

"Where are you?" Came the human's voice again. Native American? Nice. She liked pure American. She tense ready to strike when he spoke again, "I can smell you, Cold one."

His statement caught Luci off guard. He wasn't a Vampire. No she could have smelled that miles away. No, he wasn't a Vampire he was… He eyes widened and an unfamiliar feeling of dread slipped down her spine. He had wolves' blood in him. She slipped back further into the shadows.

"Do you know where you are, cold one." He continued his voice unafraid, "This is La Push. I am a son of the Quielute Tribe. Your kind vowed to stay off our land… You are breaking the treaty."

Luci was breathless. Wolf-men? Here? This complicated things terribly. She backed further and further into the shadows. She finally spoke back. "We are here for our own. Don't hinder us and we will abide by this _treaty_. This is a warning." She blurted out, trying to keep her voice calm.

"So it will be." The man said coldly back.

With that, Luci took off running.

* * *

_To be continued… if you review._


End file.
